1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stapler module and a multi-function peripheral having the same, in particular, to a movable stapler module a multi-function peripheral having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the informationization society, automatic apparatuses such as scanners, photocopiers or printers are set in the office. Users may process documents by using the automatic apparatuses. It is mentionable that much space is necessary if a number of said automatic apparatuses are all set up in the office. Therefore, a multi-function peripheral (MPF) integrating functions of copying, printing, and scanning is developed for resolving said problems.
Users usually place a stack of papers on the multi-function peripheral while copying, printing, or scanning. Meanwhile, the multi-function peripheral may further include a stapler module for stapling the papers after the papers are copied or printed. In general, the stapler module at least has a stapler and an anvil, and a proper gap is between the stapler and the anvil for placing the papers therebetween. While the copied or printed papers are transmitted to the gap between the stapler and the anvil and held by the anvil, the stapler staples the papers. The gap between the stapler and the anvil must be small enough, such that the stapler can staple the papers on the anvil properly. However, since the gap is too small, the papers are likely to contact the stapler or the anvil, such that the papers are not fed smoothly when the papers are fed to the gap between the stapler and the anvil.